


sepuluh atau duapuluh tahun lagi

by noktahitam



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, Birthday Presents, Established Relationship, Feels, Growing Up, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noktahitam/pseuds/noktahitam
Summary: Mau itu sepuluh atau duapuluh tahun lagi, Takeshi akan terus memilih untuk melindungi Hayato sebagai mimpinya. —a fic for Yamamoto Takeshi birthday!
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	sepuluh atau duapuluh tahun lagi

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Berdasarkan tanggal rilis manga, di tahun 2020, Yamamoto sudah berumur 30 tahun. Saya mengambil latar di mana Yamamoto dan Gokudera sudah berumur 30 tahun.  
> 2) Paragraf di-italic adalah adegan flashback.  
> 3) Panggilan ‘Takeshi’ dan ‘Hayato’ merujuk pada masa saat sudah 30 tahun. ‘Yamamoto’ dan ‘Gokudera’ merujuk pada masa saat mereka masih muda.  
> 4) Sejujurnya saya tidak terlalu mengerti tentang dunia baseball di Jepang jadi mohon maaf sebelumnya jika ada fakta yang salah.  
> 5) Happy birthday our beloved rain guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi!

Sebulan lagi, Takeshi berulang tahun. Hayato memperhatikan wajah tertidur Takeshi yang sedang terlelap dalam dekapannya; matanya, hidungnya, dan terutama bekas luka yang memanjang dari bawah bibir hingga ke dagu. Dibantu cahaya matahari pagi yang perlahan menyusup ke dalam kamar melalui kisi tirai, Hayato menatap luka kulit yang perbedaan warnanya kontras dengan kulit sehat di sebelahnya. Ia menyusuri bekas luka itu dengan jari, merasakan tekstur kulit yang sedikit tak halus. ‘Sudah lama aku tidak melihat wajahnya dengan jelas seperti ini,’ batin Hayato, memikirkan sudah tiga minggu lamanya ia terpisah dengan Takeshi karena harus menjalankan misi Vongola.

“Hm? Hayato?” Yang punya luka terbangun karena belaian jari. Hayato menyapanya seraya tersenyum, “Selamat pagi, Takeshi.”

Takeshi balas tersenyum, namun alih-alih terbangun, ia malah semakin menenggelamkan wajah di dada bidang Hayato dan memeluknya erat. Hayato terkekeh pelan, jemarinya sekarang pindah membelai rambut hitam Takeshi. “Hei, bangun! Bulan depan ulang tahunmu. Kau mau hadiah apa?”

“Hmmm?” gumam Takeshi. Merasa tertarik, sekarang ia mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Hayato dan menatapnya lama sambil masih lanjut bergumam tanda ia sedang berpikir keras. “Jawab, bodoh. Jangan menggumam-gumam saja.” Lama-lama Hayato gusar dan malu sendiri jika ditatap terus seperti itu.

“Hahaha, aku tahu.” Takeshi menyelipkan sejumput rambut keperakan Hayato yang menghalangi pandangan mata ke balik telinganya, lalu menjawab, “Kalau begitu, aku mau Hayato saja.”

“Bukan itu!” timpal Hayato kesal, tangannya menggenggam tangan Takeshi yang tadi menyelipkan rambutnya. “Aku serius. Kalau kau tidak menjawabnya dengan serius, kuhadiahi kau misi saja biar pergi jauh-jauh di hari ulang tahunmu.”

“Jangan begitu, dong. Hahaha.” Di tengah tawa, mendadak pikiran Takeshi kembali melayang seakan teringat akan sesuatu. “Ah, aku tahu. Aku ingin kembali ke Jepang.”

“Jepang?”

“Iya, kemarin aku baca di berita kalau pertandingan final _baseball_ di Koshien diadakan di hari ulang tahunku. Kebetulan bukan? Kalau bisa, aku ingin pergi ke Jepang untuk menonton itu…” Takeshi membawa tangan Hayato yang ia genggam ke depan bibirnya, “…bersama Hayato.” Lalu mengakhiri permintaan itu dengan mengecup lembut jemari Hayato.

“O-oh, baiklah.” Hayato mendadak merasakan wajahnya memanas, tidak mengantisipasi bahwa dirinya akan diperlakukan manis seperti itu. “Kalau begitu, aku akan bilang ke _Jyuudaime_ kalau kita akan mengambil cuti. Jangan pikirkan _itinerary_ karena aku akan mengurusnya. Bagaimana? Setuju?”

Takeshi merespon dengan senyuman lebar. Perlahan, Takeshi mengikis jarak di antara Hayato dan dirinya hingga ia bisa merasakan napas Hayato yang berhembus hangat. “Setuju. Asalkan bersamamu. Aku akan selalu setuju.”

“Bodoh,” rutuk Hayato, meskipun bibirnya dengan senang hati menerima ciuman selamat pagi dari Sang Penjaga Hujan.

* * *

_“Aku ingin memukul bola homerun terkeren sepanjang masa di Koshien!”_

_Yamamoto tiba-tiba berteriak mengejutkan Gokudera yang sedang merokok. Siang itu tidak ada Tsuna karena Reborn menariknya pergi entah untuk urusan apa, yang ada hanyalah Gokudera dan Yamamoto, berdua bersandar di pinggir pagar di atap sekolah SMP Namimori._

_“Apa, sih! Tiba-tiba!” Gokudera senewen, meninju lengan Yamamoto yang sedang berdiri di sebelahnya. “Untung saja aku tidak menelan puntung rokokku. Dasar, yakyuu-baka!”_

_“Hahaha.” Yang ditinju malah tertawa seakan tak bersalah. “Kau tahu? Menjadi pro player baseball lalu bertanding di Koshien adalah mimpiku sedari kecil.”_

_“Tch. Tidak usah kau beritahu pun, aku sudah tahu. Soalnya kau benar-benar yakyuu-baka.”_

_Yamamoto kembali tertawa kecil, lalu lanjut berkata, “Tapi akhir-akhir ini, aku memiliki mimpi baru.”_

_“Apa itu?”_

_“Di mimpi baruku, aku ingin terus bersama kalian,” ungkap Yamamoto, matanya menerawang langit biru yang nampak tidak berujung. “Bersama Tsuna dan yang lainnya. Bermain mafia-mafiaan.” Kini Yamamoto mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok Gokudera, lantas berkata, “Dan yang paling penting, aku ingin terus bersamamu.”_

_“Tch.” Gokudera mengalihkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan pipi yang terasa memanas. “Sudah kubilang kalau masalah mafia ini bukan mainan, kan.”_

_Senyuman simpul menghiasi bibir Yamamoto. “Aku akan mengikuti Tsuna agar aku bisa terus bersamamu karena Gokudera kadang tidak ingat untuk melindungi diri sendiri. Dan saat kau butuh seseorang untuk mengingatkanmu bahwa dirimu juga berharga, aku akan datang. Untuk melindungimu.”_

_“Jangan menyepelekanku. Asalkan kau tahu aku cukup kuat untuk melindungi diri sendiri.” Balasan Gokudera hanya Yamamoto respon dengan gelak tawa lagi._

_Namun di balik sanggahannya, Yamamoto melihat semburat merah itu diam-diam telah menjalar ke telinga. Merah itu nampak kontras dengan kulit Gokudera yang putih pucat dan rambut keperakannya yang tampak bersinar ditimpa cahaya matahari._

_Merah itu, mengingatkan Yamamoto akan bara api Sang Penjaga Badai yang akan selalu ia sukai._

* * *

Kepingan memori sewaktu mereka masih muda terputar dalam kepala Hayato saat ia tengah mengedarkan pandangannya ke deretan penuh penonton dalam stadium. Jepang dan _baseball_ benar-benar membawa Hayato bernostalgia tentang masa mudanya yang bahagia dan penuh tawa. Cuaca yang panas di dalam stadium tidak mematahkan semangat para pendukung _baseball_ untuk berteriak riuh dan semangat para pemainnya yang sekarang tengah bersiap-siap untuk memulai pertandingan di tanah suci impian mereka, Stadium Koshien.

“Oooh! Besar sekaliiii! Keren sekaliiii!” Takeshi berseru riang. Berulang kali ia menengok kesana-kemari dengan keantusiasan yang membuncah. Hayato menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah kekasihnya, lalu mengomentari, “Dasar, kau masih seperti bocah saja.”

“Ta-tapi ini benar-benar sungguh keren!” Tak terima dikatai seperti bocah, Takeshi mengelak. “Kamu tahu, Stadium Koshien adalah surga setiap para pecinta _baseball_ di Jepang! Lihat penonton di sini, dari yang masih muda sampai yang sudah tua, semuanya berkumpul karena satu alasan: cinta mereka terhadap _baseball_! Bukankah itu sangat keren!!!”

“…Oke,” jawab Hayato, tak mengerti apa yang Takeshi katakan tapi ia iyakan saja.

“Dan akhirnya… akhirnya setelah sekian lama… AKU BISA ADA DI SINI JUGA! HWAAA!” Tiba-tiba Takeshi berteriak senang. Ada air mata bahagia mangalir dari matanya. Tingkahnya yang semakin gila mengundang lirikan-lirikan aneh dari orang-orang yang duduk di sekitar mereka.

“Ho-hoi! Jangan menangis. Kamu bukan bocah lagi. Aku jadi malu, bodoh!” amuk Hayato. Rasanya ia ingin pulang saja ke Italia jika Takeshi terus bertingkah seperti ini.

“Maaf. Hahaha.” Takeshi meringis, lalu menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangan. “Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh senang. Pada akhirnya, aku bisa juga menginjakkan kaki di Koshien. Meski hanya sebagai penonton.” Kali ini kilatan senang dalam mata Takeshi tergantikan pandangan menerawang seakan bernostalgia. Mendadak, Hayato merasa ada sesuatu yang menusuk ulu hatinya saat ia teringat kejadian itu. Kejadian titik balik di mana Takeshi memilih jalan pedang daripada jalan _baseball_ yang telah ia mimpikan sedari kecil.

Hayato mengalihkan pandangan lalu berkata lirih, “Harusnya aku yang minta maaf.” Namun kata-katanya tertelan oleh sirine tanda pertandingan _baseball_ sudah dimulai. Semua orang berteriak antusias, Takeshi malah sampai berdiri sambil bersorak. Tapi di antara semua gegap gempita dunia _baseball_ , Hayato merasa dirinya kembali tenggelam oleh rasa bersalah.

Pasalnya, Hayato berpikir bahwa orang yang merenggut mimpi Takeshi adalah dirinya. Dan semua yang telah terjadi adalah salahnya.

* * *

_“Yamamoto! Gokudera… Gokudera telah ditangkap!” Ryohei mendadak mendatangi Yamamoto saat dirinya tengah bersiap-siap di ruangan ganti baju tim SMA Namimori. Akhirnya setelah perjalanan yang panjang, sesaat lagi, SMA Namimori akan melawan SMA lain untuk menentukan siapa yang akan maju membawa nama prefektur mereka ke pertandingan utama di Stadium Koshien._

_Satu pertandingan lagi dan Yamamoto akhirnya akan menggapai mimpinya untuk bisa bertanding di dalam Stadium Koshien._

_“Senpai, apa maksudmu?” Namun fokus Yamamoto untuk pertandingan yang membawa hidupnya itu pecah saat Ryohei datang. Beberapa teammate Yamamoto mulai kasak-kusuk melihat Ryohei yang tiba-tiba datang dan berteriak seperti itu._

_Ryohei yang baru sadar akan keberadaan orang-orang yang berada dalam ruangan, buru-buru berjalan menghampiri Yamamoto lalu berkata dengan suara yang lebih rendah agar tidak terlalu terdengar, “Gokudera ditangkap. Ia hilang. Tsuna dan aku sudah mencarinya dari tadi. Kami curiga dia ditangkap karena ada bekas-bekas tanda perlawanan Gokudera, namun kami tidak bisa menemukannya.”_

_Sial. Yamamoto mendadak merasakan sebuah emosi yang telah meledak menyesakkan rongga dada. Ia terasa dibakar amarah, namun di baliknya masih ada rasa bingung yang menggantung. Sial. Sebentar lagi mimpinya untuk bisa bertanding di Stadium Koshien bisa dicapai, tapi untuk apa Yamamoto bertanding jika tidak ada orang yang paling ia inginkan melihat pukulan homerun-nya? Sial. Yamamoto tidak bisa hidup dengan tenang jika terjadi sesuatu pada Gokudera. Sial. Dia harus bagaimana?_

_Yamamoto harus memilih. Memilih mimpi di mana ia bisa terus bermain baseball, atau mimpi di mana ia bisa terus melindungi Gokudera._

_“Aku akan ikut pergi mencari Gokudera,” ujar Yamamoto lugas, memantapkan hatinya untuk memilih Gokudera._

_“Eh, tapi pertandinganmu?”_

_“Kau dengar kata-kataku, senpai. Aku akan pergi mencari Gokudera.” Yamamoto berkata sekali lagi, menekankan dan meyakinkan. Ryohei terhenyak sejenak menatap mata cokelat cemerlang yang biasanya penuh dengan keramahan, kini berganti menjadi penuh dengan kemarahan yang meluap-luap._

_Ryohei membalas, “Baiklah. Ayo kita mencari Gokudera bersama-sama.” Kemudian Yamamoto pergi mengikuti Ryohei setelah meminta maaf kepada pelatih dan teammate-nya yang tentu saja memicu perselisihan terlebih dahulu untuk mencegah ace baseball SMA Namimori ini pergi._

_Semenjak itu, Yamamoto lebih memilih melangkahkan kakinya di jalan pedang daripada di jalan baseball. Memilih seragam baseball putih bersihnya ternodai merah oleh darah dalam pertarungan. Memilih tongkat baseball di tangannya berubah menjadi pedang dengan Shigure Soen Ryu-nya._

* * *

_Inning_ demi _inning_ berlalu. Sorakan para penonton tidak pernah berakhir kendati kedua tim yang sedang bermain sama-sama kuat sehingga skor mereka selalu terus menyusul satu sama lain. Selama permainan berlangsung, Takeshi tidak pernah berhenti berteriak dan berceloteh seperti “OH, PUKULAN YANG BAGUS!”, “Aah! Kalau saja posturnya bagus pasti dia bisa memukulnya!”, atau “Kau tahu, Hayato? Anak itu harusnya melakukan pukulan dengan ‘ _zukyuun_ ’ bukan ‘ _zweeng_ ’ seperti itu.”

Yang terakhir mau tak mau membuat Hayato kesal sehingga harus menjitak kepala Takeshi agar berhenti berbicara seperti orang bodoh.

“Hei, Hayato, dipikir-pikir kapan terakhir kali aku memegang tongkat _baseball_ -ku, ya? Saking lamanya aku sudah tidak ingat lagi. Hahaha,” ucap Takeshi, meski tertawa, pandangan nostalgia itu kembali lagi memenuhi pandangannya. Pandangan penuh kerinduan terhadap _baseball_.

Rasa bersalah kembali muncul menyelimuti Hayato. “Maaf,” ucapnya, kali ini terdengar oleh Takeshi.

“Eh? Kenapa?”

“Maaf karena kebodohanku… aku malah merenggut mimpimu.”

Sekarang atensi Takeshi dialihkan sepenuhnya untuk menatap Hayato yang memandang kosong pertandingan di hadapannya. “Kau bicara apa?”

“Debu lapangan _baseball_ , matahari terik, dan seragam _baseball_ penuh keringat itu, sangat cocok untukmu. Waktu itu kau seharusnya tidak usah memilih untuk menyelamatkanku. Seharusnya kau tidak usah memilih berada di jalan ini,” jelas Hayato. Takeshi hanya menatapnya bingung seraya menyentuh tangan Hayato yang secara tak sadar ia kepalkan. “Hayato….”

“Seharusnya, kalau kau tidak memilih jalan ini dan tetap tinggal di Namimori, kau akan tetap bahagia di umurmu yang ke-30 tahun ini. Kau pasti bisa menggapai mimpimu untuk menjadi _pro player baseball_ dan bertanding di sini. Bahkan kau bisa menemukan seorang wanita untuk benar-benar membangun keluarga bersama….”

“Hayato!”

“Kau tidak perlu berada di jalan yang suram dan penuh darah ini. Kau tidak perlu merasa cemas secara konstan memikirkan apakah kau masih bisa hidup besok atau tidak. Kau seharusnya tidak usah menyelamatkanku. Kau harusnya membiarkan aku mati sa—,”

“HAYATO!”

“—AACK! SAKIT!” ocehan Hayato terpotong karena Takeshi tiba-tiba meremas kuat tangannya.

“Bicara apa kamu? Kamu tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu, Hayato!”

Hayato tertegun. Rasa sakit dan kata-kata Takeshi seakan menampar Hayato kembali ke dalam kenyataan; di mana keriuhan Stadium Koshien kembali mengisi indera pendengarannya, tatapan Takeshi yang tajam berserobok dengan mata hijau zamrudnya, dan tangan Takeshi yang kuat namun sekaligus hangat berusaha menggenggam tangannya yang mengepal.

Melihat ekspresi Hayato yang seperti ingin menangis, Takeshi menghela napas lalu melembutkan suaranya, “Yang memilih jalan ini, aku. Yang membuang mimpinya itu, aku. Apa yang kulakukan atas hidupku ini, adalah pilihanku. Dan ini bukan salahmu, Hayato.”

Takeshi melemaskan genggamannya, lalu menautkan jari-jari Hayato pada jarinya agar tidak mengepal lagi. “Aku memilihmu. Bahkan dari dulu pun, aku selalu memilihmu. Mau itu sepuluh atau duapuluh tahun lagi, aku tetap akan memilihmu. Jadi jangan khawatir.”

Saat ini, telinga Hayato tak mendengar riuh suara yang semakin menggila di dalam stadium. Tak mendengar juga suara komentator yang berteriak “Woaah! Pukulan _homerun_ yang hebat!”. Semua suara itu teredam. Tenggelam dalam sepasang mata cokelat cemerlang milik Takeshi yang menghanyutkan.

“Sudah kubilang, bukan? Kalau di hari ulang tahunku, aku hanya ingin Hayato bersamaku?” Tangan Takeshi sekarang berpindah menuju pipi Hayato, mengusap air matanya yang secara tak sadar telah menetes. Takeshi perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya, mengikis jarak di antara mereka berdua. Mabuk dengan tatapan yang begitu intens, Hayato menutup matanya.

Namun tiba-tiba, Hayato mendengar suara benda tumpul saling beradu keras berbunyi tepat di samping telinganya. Suara itu membuatnya kembali membuka mata, dan suara riuh sorakan penonton kembali menggema di gendang telinganya. ‘Apa itu?!’ batin Hayato sembari menoleh cepat, lalu terkejut saat mendapati tangan Takeshi telah menangkap sebuah bola _baseball_ yang ternyata terlempar ke arah mereka.

“Woah! Nyaris saja kena wajahmu!” Takeshi berkata lega seraya melihat bola yang ia tangkap. “Oh, hei, refleks _baseball_ -ku ternyata masih bagus sampai bisa menangkap _homerun ball_ seperti ini. _Lucky_! Hahaha.”

Tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia saksikan, Hayato terkekeh. Namun semakin lama kekehannya berubah menjadi gelak tawa yang semakin menjadi-jadi sambil berkata, “Kau benar-benar tidak bisa ditolong. Dasar, _yakyuu-baka_! Hahaha.”

Mendengar nama panggilan yang belum pernah Takeshi dengar lagi setelah sekian tahun lamanya, Takeshi merasa hatinya terasa bergetar. Kapan terakhir kali Hayato memanggilnya dengan nama panggilan itu? Sepertinya, seingat Takeshi, Hayato sudah berhenti memanggilnya ‘ _yakyuu-baka_ ’ saat ia memutuskan untuk berhenti bermain _baseball_.

“Pft—Hahahaha!” Tertular oleh gelak tawa Hayato, Takeshi ikut tertawa sembari merengkuh Hayato ke dalam pelukannya. Gawat, Takeshi merasa terlampau senang sampai rasanya ia seperti sedang berada dalam mimpi. Di mana ada _baseball_ pada genggamannya dan Hayato dalam dekapannya.

“Terimakasih atas segalanya, Hayato.”

Hayato tersenyum, lalu membalas pelukan Takeshi. “Selamat ulang tahun, Takeshi. Semoga sepuluh atau duapuluh tahun lagi, kau masih bisa terus bersamaku.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sebelumnya sudah di-publish di akun ffn pada tanggal 24 April 2020. Jadi sebenarnya birthday fic ini tidak telat, hahaha.


End file.
